The Kaiser and the Idol
by Kanon Murayuki
Summary: Serie de drables/one-shots de Idolshipping, FubukixRyo. Yaoi. Rating puede variar. Su historia desde que se conocieron, sus momentos en la Academia y después de ella. Capítulo 1: Como un primer año, Ryo siente que haberse inscripto en la Academia de Duelos fue un error pero cierto castaño le hace ver que tal vez no fuera tan mal error después de todo.


**Primer Encuentro **

La Academia de Duelos volvía a abrir sus puertas para un nuevo año escolar y en toda la isla se estaban llevando a cabo las celebraciones para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. En la residencia de Obelisco Azul estaban reunidos todos los estudiantes chicos y chicas que pertenecían a aquel dormitorio. El salón estaba lujosamente decorado y había comida igual de lujosa. Todos los alumnos estaban bailando, comiendo o charlando entre sí.

Todos excepto uno. Se trataba de un chico de primer año, de cabellos y ojos azules y de porte serio. Miraba todo sin ápice de emoción en su rostro desde una esquina oscura del salón. Su mirar pasaba entre los estudiantes y su ceño se frunció. Se suponía que la Academia de Duelos era una prestigiosa escuela que formaba duelistas pero hasta ahora lo único que había visto era cómo los obeliscos de más edad se jactaban entre sí sobre ser los mejores de la escuela, menospreciando a los estudiantes rojos y amarillos. El muchacho cada vez se arrepentía más sobre aceptar la petición del director de la escuela, que era su antiguo mentor, de asistir a la Academia. Había dejado a su hermano menor con una carta y unas palabras para que reflexione y mejore su juego pero, en su opinión, habría sido mejor quedarse en casa así su hermano podría haberle usado de ejemplo para entender lo que quería transmitirle.

Aquel que se había presentado como Cronos-sensei subió al escenario que había en el centro del salón con micrófono en mano y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Como todos saben a pesar de que el Obelisco Azul celebra una fiesta de bienvenida todos los años, realmente nunca ha habido estudiantes de primer año que logren entrar aquí – los murmullos entre los alumnos comenzaron y Cronos sonrió antes de proseguir con su discurso – pero este año no tenemos uno, ¡sino DOS! estudiantes que lograron calificar para entrar aquí desde su ingreso, les pido a todos un aplauso para estos dos talentosos duelistas ¡Marufuji Ryo y Tenjoin Fubuki!

Ryo se mantuvo oculto en su esquina mientras observaba como un chico castaño de ojos marrón de su misma edad era adulado por las estudiantes femeninas cercanas a él mientras el resto de los obeliscos aplaudían. El castaño tenía una sonrisa avergonzada y una mano tras la cabeza. Ryo le miró con leve interés, él había conseguido una puntuación perfecta en los exámenes de ingreso así que aquel chico debería haberlo hecho igual de bien que él para conseguir entrar en el dormitorio azul. Dejó salir un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Ignorando a los demás estudiantes y a la llamada del sensei buscándolo, Ryo se retiró en silencio del salón perdido en sus pensamientos. Le daría el gusto a su antiguo mentor, pero solo por un mes. Si la Academia no le satisfacía se volvería a casa, al fin y al cabo no necesitaba graduarse de ahí si quería ser profesional. Y por el momento no le gustaba para nada el ambiente del dormitorio azul, si veía que los estudiantes de los otros dormitorios eran iguales a los azules y si las clases no eran interesantes se devolvería sin importar cuanto su antiguo maestro le insistiera en que se quedara.

Sus pasos resonaban levemente contra la alfombra del pasillo. Contrario al salón lleno de ruido y altamente iluminado, el pasillo era silencioso y oscuro y Ryo se encontró más a gusto en aquel ambiente de calma y serenidad. Sin prisa caminó hasta una ventana cercana, la abrió y dejó que el viento nocturno el revolviera el pelo. Aquello iba más con sus gustos que aquella fiesta de excesivo lujo y en silencio se dedicó a observar el paisaje nocturno de la isla mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. Realmente no podía negar que el lugar era hermoso y la noche parecía acentuar eso con la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminando el bosque. Tan concentrado estaba en su observación que se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteándose a ver, se dio cuenta que era aquel chico castaño del salón. El muchacho le sonrió alegremente.

\- Eres Marufuji Ryo, ¿verdad? – preguntó alegremente – me llamo Tenjoin Fubuki, es un placer – el castaño le tendió una mano en un gesto de saludo y Ryo tras unos segundos la estrechó mientras asentía ante la pregunta del otro – espero que podamos ser amigos, ya que somos los únicos de primer año aquí – Ryo le estudió profundamente mientras deshacían el apretón de manos, el chico no se parecía en nada a los otros obelisco así que tal vez intentar relacionarse con el castaño no fuera tan malo, además sentía una leve curiosidad sobre su capacidad como dueslista. Asintió aceptando la propuesta de Fubuki, quien sonrió felizmente - ¡Genial! Te había visto en aquel rincón pero no parecías con ganas de socializar así que no me acerqué – confesó – pero me alegro de haberme animado a hablarte – el castaño rió – bueno debo volver a la fiesta o vendrán a buscarme – el castaño se despidió con la sonrisa pintada en la cara y echó a correr por el pasillo, Ryo también se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, Ryo! – Marufuji volteó rápidamente para ver Fubuki alejarse por el pasillo. No podía creer que alguien a quien apenas había conocido hace ni cinco minutos ya le llamara por su nombre con tanta confianza. Negando con la cabeza retomó su camino mientras pensaba que tal vez haber asistido a la Academia no fuera tan malo y permitió que las comisuras de sus labios se alzarán ligeramente, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryo no podía evitarlo, pero de pronto la perspectiva de compartir clase con el castaño se le hacía interesante y decidió que aquella pequeña parte de él que le gritaba que el castaño le daría varios dolores de cabeza estaba errada. En el futuro, Ryo se golpearía mentalmente varias veces por no haber hecho caso a aquel presentimiento pero eso ya es otro cuento.


End file.
